


Midnight Behind the Eight Ball

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Jensen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Top Jared Padalecki, anal balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen play a midnight game of pool on New Years Eve. There's a bet that leads to sex on the pool table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Behind the Eight Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the New Years Eve Pool Table pic Jensen Tweeted. Thanks to firesign10 for kicking this idea around with me.

It’s well past midnight and everyone else has gone to bed. They’re alone at last and still playing pool in the empty bar.

Jensen’s sipping his whiskey as Jared racks the pool balls up for another game. He’s running his eyes over Jared’s long back down to his ass, which is very prominently pushed out as he leans over the table. Jared’s big hands are cupping almost all of the balls at once as he picks up five and puts them into the triangle. Jensen swallows hard at the sight.

“There might need to be a bet for this round,” Jensen says his words thick and lustful.

Jared smiles, he’s still bent over the table. He finishes cuing up the balls before turning around. “A bet you say.” his impish hazel eyes are gleaming. 

“Yeah,” Jensen swirls his drink before finishing it with one swallow. He grabs his pool stick and twists the chalk cube over the tip.

“And what bet might his be?” Jared asks, taking the chalk cube and twisting it over his stick. He’s staring at Jensen with a come hither look.

Jensen licks his lips. His smile turns into a smirk as his eyes rake over Jared’s tall lean body. He bites his lower lip and tilts his head. “Winner picks the position.” His tone is dark and lustful.

“Fine,” Jared swallows, his heart skips a beat and he grips his pool cue tighter at the thought. “A game of Eight ball?”

“I thought you told me once that you suck at eight ball.” 

“I did,” Jared lines up the cue ball. 

Jensen loves the way Jared looks bent over the table, his cock twitches and he has some ideas of how he’d like to position that body. “Eight ball, it is.” 

Jared breaks the balls. He doesn’t make any pockets and feigns disappointment. 

Jensen calls his first two pockets and makes them. He calls the third but misses. “Seems like you might have a chance, stud.”

Jared chuckles and lines up his shot. He calls the three ball and the pocket. 

Jensen watches him draw back the stick and connect with the cue ball. The muscles under his black tight shirt move seductively. He wants to see them without the shirt, wants to watch them move as Jared blows him, feel them under his fingers as he grips onto his broad shoulders as he holds him down and fucks his face senseless. 

The ball bounces off of the bumper and misses the pocket. Jared turns and makes a sad puppy dog face. “Booo,” he says softly, his puppy dog eyes connecting with Jensen’s dark seductive glare. “I have no luck at all.”

“Awww don’t worry, baby, you’ll get _lucky_. “ Jensen lines up and makes his shot. 

Jared’s eyeing up Jensen’s ass and how it’s tucked inside of those tight skinny jeans. The way he points his toes when he leans over to make the long distant shots and that burley lumberjack flannel he’s wearing are making his balls ache. He licks his lips and grips his stick tighter. He doesn’t even care if he has the chance to another shot; he just wants Jensen’s long stick driving hard and fast inside of him.

As the cue ball connects, the sound cracks and catapults the intended ball into the pocket. Jensen smirks at Jared. “I might have been holding back.” The next shots are easy; he makes one right after the other. 

Jared watches with a lump in his throat. He’s not worried; he’s excited for what Jensen has in store for him. 

The last ball on the table is the eight. Jensen smiles, leans over, lines up his shot and make it with ease.

Jensen sighs contentedly. “Guess I win.” He’s smiling from ear to ear, his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Where do you want me?” Jared says, seductively as he saunters over to Jensen.

“Inside of me,” Jensen pulls him in.

“But, you won,” Jared’s surprised.

“Exactly.” He runs his thumb along Jared’s jawline. 

They kiss; Jensen runs his fingers through Jared’s long luxurious hair as he devours his mouth. They’re leaning on the table. Jared lifts Jensen up and sets him on the edge. 

They’re lost in passion, bodies grinding as they grope each other. Jared’s hands are holding Jensen tight as he marks his neck with hard sucking and gentle nips. Jensen leans back letting Jared hold him as he gives him more space to mark up.

“Oh, God,” Jensen moans out as he leans back, pulling Jared down on top of him. 

Jared’s leg is between Jensen’s. “You want me to fuck you?” he asks. His large hands are making their way down to the waistband of Jensen’s jeans.

Jensen pushes up, his body arching against Jared as he clings to him. “I need you inside of me,” he gasps against Jared’s shoulder. 

“I want to be inside of you,” he replies as he undoes the buttons on Jensen’s fly and pushes the jeans and boxers off of his hips.

Jensen lifts up and lets Jared push them off of his thighs. He kicks his legs until they fall off of his feet. He’s half-naked, and the wood grain is cool on his bare ass. He wraps his legs around Jared’s waist and pushes up into him. The friction of the heavy denim is rough against his cock. “You need to take those jeans off, remember I won.” He whispers into Jared’s ear. 

Jared pushes Jensen up onto the soft felt of the table and then strips down. He climbs on to the table and pushes Jensen’s legs apart. “Mmm, nice.” He strokes Jensen’s hard cock a few times before lining his up with it and stroking them together. 

His hand moves up and down over the taut flesh. He’s moving his hips as they frot inside of his big warm hand. Jensen bucks and swivels his hips creating more friction between them.

Jensen reaches up and takes hold of Jared’s shoulders for purchase. “Uhhh,” he moans as Jared tightens his grip. “Those hands,” Jensen groans. His eyes half lidded as he looks into Jared’s intense expression.

Jared shifts his weight and slips his free hand down between them. He slips them between Jensen’s cheeks and spreads them enough that he can slip over the tight pucker hidden there.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasps, as he arches his hips even higher. The feeling of Jared’s hand stroking them as he fingers his tight hole sends him into pleasure overload. His cock is leaking and jerking against Jared’s big palm.

“Don’t come yet, there is so much more I want to do.” He grins wickedly as he presses at the tight entrance. “I need lube.” He looks around for something.

“I have a packet in the pocket of my jeans,” Jensen grunts out. 

Jared chuckles. He lets go and reaches down, finds the lube and lays it on the table. “I always knew you were a boy scout, always prepared.” 

“Only when I know I’m going to be alone with you at some point.” Jensen confesses.

“Oh, so this was planned?”

“Well, not planned but anticipated.”

“Then we’ll have to take complete advantage of the situation since you went to such lengths as to bring a packet of lube.” Jared rips the pack open with his teeth and squeezes some on his fingers before putting them back down at Jensen’s ass.

“Good thing I brought two.” Jensen pulls a second pack out of the breast pocket of his flannel shirt and laughs.

Jared shakes his head before leaning down to kiss him. “Like I said, a boy scout.”

Jared pushes inside of Jensen, the tip of his finger breaching the tight ring. Jensen moans and grinds down on the invasive digit. Jared pushes deeper as he wiggles it, crooks it and prepares for a second finger.

Jensen is panting; his hips are swiveling with each pump and movement of Jared’s finger. He loves it when those long fingers open him up. It’s the way he can reach so deep and massage him in ways that he never thought possible.

They are moving in unison when Jared falters to add the second finger. Jensen hisses at the slow burn as he gets used to it. Jared doesn’t waste much time, he adds a third before Jensen even gets used to the second.

“Shit, Padalecki, fucking let me get used to the burn.” Jensen moans. His body is betraying him because his cock loves the tight burn, it’s leaking and bobbing. He reaches down and gives it a few rough pumps. 

“You love it,” Jared says with a husky voice. His fingers are twisting and pumping in and out. He’s nestled between Jensen’s knees as he fucks him with his fingers. He pushes his legs apart and slips a fourth finger inside without warning.

Jensen groans, his hips holding still as he adjusts to the too full feeling. He adjusts more quickly than he expects. Jared’s digits are spreading as he loosens the tight ring. Makes it beg to take more and Jensen is begging, he’s arching and bucking as he whimpers with the pleasure.

“Damn, give me more.” Jensen whimpers. He pulls on Jared’s arm and tries to force his arm down so that more of his hand pushes inside of him. “Fill me up, baby.” 

“You are full, minus my thumb and palm.” Jared chuckles.

“Will it fit,” Jensen begs.

Jared looks surprised. “You want me to fist you?” 

“Will it fit?” Jensen is bucking into Jared’s hand with enough force to rock the table. His ass is burning from the friction against the felt.

Jared pushes in harder, tries to force his thumb inside but his palm is too wide and he can’t get Jensen spread wide enough. He sees the cue ball resting above Jensen’s head. He gets an idea.

He reaches up and gets the ball. He lays it on Jensen’s abdomen. “Want to feel more full?” He teases. 

“You know I do,” Jensen begs.

“How about this?” Jared pushes the cool ball over Jensen’s exposed belly and up under his shirt. “Want to feel this inside of you?” 

Jensen looks down, sees the white porcelain ball. “How?” he knits his brow and licks his lips, like he’s thinking about it.

“Enough lube and I can get it up there,” Jared promises with a dark smirk, as he rolls it around in his palm.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Jensen’s voice is quivering with excitement. “I trust you.”

Jared pulls out with a soft pop and Jensen immediately mewls then moans at the loss of fullness. 

“Get on your knees,” Jared commands with a soft voice.

Jensen obeys and turns over then pushes his ass up in the air like a bottom twink begging to be fucked.

“Nice,” Jared coos. He slaps the freckle smattered soft round cheek. Jensen hums with the stinging sensation.

The feeling of cold lube runs over Jensen’s over sensitized hole as Jared empties the open package onto it. 

Jared runs his finger over the stretched smooth rim of the gaping hole to smear the lube around liberally.

 

“Shit,” Jensen hisses, He bites his lip and rocks into the feeling. “You are so good at this.”

Jared loves the sight of Jensen’s ass pushed up gaping open for him, waiting for more, begging and winking as he rims it with his fingers. “So fucking beautiful,” it’s a dark lascivious sound when he says it.

He rubs the cool ball over the lubed up entrance and Jensen flinches. His body reacts to the cool glassy feeling of the orb. Jared opens the second pack of lube and liberally smears it all over the ball. It’s slippery and hard to control.

“Damn this is harder than I thought,” Jared laughs.

Jensen pushes back into the feeling. “Mmmm, feels so big and hard.” He sits up on his heels and spreads his cheeks wider.

Jared palms the ball and pushes it against Jensen. The ring giving as he forces it into the opening. Jensen moans, his fingers dig into the soft flesh of his ass cheeks as he spreads them wide and sits down on the ball being held in place by Jared’s hand.

“It’s so damned big and so damned good,” Jensen cries out as he wiggles and wriggles down on the object.

Jared’s enjoying the view as the ball disappears into his lover’s ass. He licks his lips at the sight of the white ball disappearing into Jensen. “Christ.” His cock is jerking at the thought of what it must feel like to have something like that inside of you.

Jensen gets back onto his knees; his cock is leaking a steady stream of precome all over the dark tan felt. He knows that he’s ruining the table, but right now, he doesn’t care about it. He’s holding the ball just inside of his ass, just a smooth rounded edge of the ball peaking out from inside of his ass. It’s staining to pop out, the lube is making it hard to hold it in but he’s managing. It feels so good, so full and the pressure is pushing against his prostate. His nuts are tight and he wants to come but it’s not time yet.

Jared leans down and licks a stripe over the glistening smooth spread of Jensen’s hole. Jensen shakes, his body is almost convulsing with the intense sensation.

“Fucking going to kill me,” He begs as his knees get weak. He feels Jared’s hand come around and take hold of his throbbing cock.

“You’re so fucking hard,” Jared mutters into Jensen’s neck. He’s perched over Jensen’s back, his cock slipping over Jensen’s straining hole. “Hold it in big boy, I’m gonna make you come.” He starts to roughly stroke Jensen’s cock.

 

Jensen pushes back into Jared’s large body. “Oh MY GOD!” He almost screams as the pressure from the ball and Jared’s hot hand, send shivers of pleasures through him. He rocks into Jared’s hard cock, the head's hitting the ball making it resonate vibrations through his tender flesh. “Fucking, fuck…. Fuck,” he yelps. His cock is jerking, his belly is tight and swirling with hot flutters. 

Jared squeezes the head of Jensen’s cock, he milks it as he grinds over his ass. The lube is easing any friction for him as he hotdogs what he can of Jensen’s ass cheeks.

They moan and writhe. Jensen is dripping all over the table. Jared shifts his weight, bites down on Jensen’s shoulder and pushes him over the edge. Jensen squeals, thrusts into Jared’s hand and comes hot and thick over the soft material.

Jared moves back, flips Jensen over and holds the ball in place as he leans down to suck the final spurts of come out of his boyfriends cock. Jensen bucks into Jared’s warmth, his cock seeping into Jared’s mouth with its final drops.

Jensen can’t hold the ball inside of his ass much longer, he’s relaxing so the only thing holding it inside of him is Jared’s hand.

Jared’s cock is leaking, he’s completely swollen and aching. He needs to come- find some much needed release, so he rubs against the crack of Jensen’s ass, up behind his balls and then back down again. He lets go of the ball as it slips out of Jensen's ass. 

Jensen groans with the feeling of the big hot object popping out of him.

Jared quickly replaces it with his cock. The over stretching of his lover’s sphincter gives him extremely easy access. He thrusts in and out, pumps fast and hard, almost brutal as he's getting off inside of the gaped opening. The way Jensen is begging for it, panting, has his legs in the air and is pushing off of his shoulders as he fucks him is almost more than Jared can handle.

“Come for me baby,” Jensen urges. 

Jared can’t hold back anymore. He pulls out and quickly jerks himself off until he comes hard over Jensen’s softened cock and abdomen. The jizz sprays over onto the table making a large dobbed spatter next to Jensen’s hip.

Jared collapses on top of Jensen. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Jared laughs. “But I think we ruined the pool table.” 

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared and kisses his forehead. “We’ll take care of that later, right now we’ll just recover and sneak out quietly before anyone sees us.” 

They laugh and sigh contentedly.

“Happy New Year baby,” Jared mutters against Jensen’s lips.

The end


End file.
